<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Angel and the Frog by HazelDomain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294593">The Angel and the Frog</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelDomain/pseuds/HazelDomain'>HazelDomain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>After THAT fight, Animal Transformation, Dean owes Cas an apology, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Season/Series 15 Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:35:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelDomain/pseuds/HazelDomain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's cursed, which puts Sam in the unfortunate position of trying to track down his stupid brother's One True Love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Supernatural Kink Meme</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Angel and the Frog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sam hesitated, trying to choose his words carefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can’t fix this on our own, Cas. We need help. Your help.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what is it this time? Angel blood? Feathers? Let me guess- time travel.” Cas’s voice was hard, even through the tinny amplification of the speaker phone. “Exactly what is it that Dean </span>
  <em>
    <span>needs</span>
  </em>
  <span> now?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam startled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you know it was Dean?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The line disconnected, and Sam knew that wherever he was, Cas was scowling and rolling his eyes. He rubbed his temples. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really fucked it up this time, huh,” he said. Dean didn’t respond, obviously. “What is it with you? You can’t give the guy a break for </span>
  <em>
    <span>once</span>
  </em>
  <span> in your </span>
  <em>
    <span>life?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the call ended, the phone displayed a list of unanswered texts. Sam sighed, and added one more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Where are you?</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas didn’t answer, obviously. Whatever argument he and Dean were having (and Sam could only imagine, after the whole shitshow with Mary, and Jack, and Belphagor, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rowena</span>
  </em>
  <span> of all people) Cas was determined not to be the person apologizing for this one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So determined, in fact, that he actually seemed a little put out when Sam showed up at his motel room alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I set your phone up, which means I can track it,” Sam said apologetically, standing in the doorway and trying to maintain a friendly amount of eye contact. Cas’s eyes narrowed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If Dean needs my help, he can ask for it,” the angel said, and for a second, his voice was pure soldier of Heaven. Sam raised his hands, half-expecting the door to get slammed in his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I get it, you guys aren’t on great terms. He was probably a dick to you and you’re holding out for an apology that I’m sure you totally deserve. But he kinda… can’t, right now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas’s face went from stony to concerned so fast that Sam actually felt bad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s alive!” he said, before Cas even had the opportunity to ask. “He’s not dying or anything. But he can’t… exactly… talk, right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas folded his arms, leaning against the doorframe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe it’s fate, punishing him for something he </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span> have said, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam had no idea what to do with that. He kept his hands up in what he hoped was a placating gesture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cas, you’ve been our best friend- </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> best friend- for as long as I can remember. I know you’re pissed, and I’m sure you have a really good reason. But man, I’m trying to kill God, here. I can’t have you </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dean avoiding me. I can’t do this alone. If you’re holding out for an apology, fine, we’ll lock Dean in his room and get this done without him. Come back. Please.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel regarded him thoughtfully. Sam threw up his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At the very least answer your messages, dude. Let me know you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas considered for a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I admit I may have worn out my welcome here. I killed the sheriff yesterday and it’s only a matter of time until his body washes out of the reservoir.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam frowned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I want to know?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably not.” Cas sighed. “I’ll get my coat.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas didn’t expect Dean to greet him when he opened the bunker door, but that didn’t stop the pinprick of disappointment when it didn’t happen. Unless… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you actually lock Dean in his room?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam grimaced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not exactly. So, about needing your help-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you, if Dean wants my help, he can ask for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, about that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam took a breath, like he was about to launch into a speech he’d been practicing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you and Dean. He’s… important to you, right? And you’re important to him. Obviously.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel raised an eyebrow. Sam barreled on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Dean and I grew up in a backseat together, and if there’s anyone who knows what a stubborn, deflective, self-absorbed </span>
  <em>
    <span>idiot</span>
  </em>
  <span> he is, it’s me. But I stick with him, because I love him, and sometimes when you love somebody you gotta love them… warts and all,” he finished weakly. Castiel was still staring at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam switched tactics.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your car doesn’t have a tape deck, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t understand what that has to do with Dean.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because he gave you a </span>
  <em>
    <span>tape</span>
  </em>
  <span>, dude. That’s…” Sam gestured vaguely. “For Dean, that’s… it’s 2018, the only tape player we even have is in his car. So he won’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>say</span>
  </em>
  <span> anything, about…. about, you know, how he feels, but then he’ll give you music you can only listen to in </span>
  <em>
    <span>his car.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Do you get…?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re saying that Dean is emotionally stunted and prone to large gestures rather than ongoing communication.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam snapped his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, exactly. And that, in the long run, the way he </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>feels about you is probably going to get revealed in some huge dramatic gesture that the two of you will probably never talk about ever again, because face it, you’re not exactly Mister Communicative either-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam stopped himself before he could lose what progress he’d made. He paused, trying to regroup his thoughts and bring the conversation back around to what he really needed to explain. Cas was squinting at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sam… where’s Dean.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Sam answered, staring down into the clawed tub. “I’m not sure how… aware of all this, he still is.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Croawb,” said Dean, shifting to face his brother. His front legs left furrows in the mud covering the bottom of the tub. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long has he been…?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A frog? About two days before I left to come find you. But he started to get green and warty about four days before that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Braaaaaaa,” Dean confirmed. Cas crouched down to get a better look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure how high he can-” Sam started, just as Dean hurled himself toward Cas’s face. He made it about eighteen inches into the air before landing on the slanted wall of the tub. He scrabbled at the porcelain for a moment, claws leaving muddy tracks, before sliding anticlimactically back into the mud. Cas stood back up, gazing back down into the makeshift enclosure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you managed to discover </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dean has been transformed into an african bullfrog?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...no?” Sam answered. There was a note of hope in his voice that didn’t quite match his words. “But I think? I might know how to change him back?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said you needed </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> help,” Castiel verified, still watching Dean burrow in the mud. “I can heal, but full transformations would fall under the purview of a witch.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam grimaced slightly, his eyes flicking to the ground. He had to take a breath before continuing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right. But this… </span>
  <em>
    <span>particular </span>
  </em>
  <span>transformation, has… kind of an easy cure? I think? Just based on, generally, lore, and whatnot.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean had ceased digging, and was now staring at Sam with a look of suspicion that mirrored Cas’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s bullfrog lore?” Cas asked slowly. Sam cleared his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“According to old stories, a frog transformation can be fixed if the curse victim is given a kiss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas said nothing. Dean resumed burrowing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By their true love,” Sam clarified, helpfully. From his vantage point, he could see small clumps of mud escaping the tub as Dean endeavored to burrow faster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you need…. </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>for that.” Cas said. “You do know that I left because Dean doesn’t trust me any more, right? And he let me go?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP” Dean interjected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you did, Dean,” Castiel said angrily, turning away from Sam and toward the tub. “I told you I was leaving and I did, and you watched me and did </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for that,” Sam said quietly. “I didn’t need a goodbye or anything.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean and Cas didn’t appear to hear him. Dean’s throat inflated, sending ripples through the wet mud as he croaked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you say that now,” Castiel snapped, throwing his arms in the air. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> me now! You’re always happy to have me around when you </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> me-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean kicked angrily, sending a splash of muddy water across the back of the tub. He trilled again, pushing himself up out of his burrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is true,” Cas said, the anger suddenly evaporating from his voice. There was nothing left but a quiet resignation. “And it’ll be easier on both of us if we can just accept that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam cleared his throat. Cas didn’t look up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chuck has been throwing a lot of cliche’d crap our way,” Sam said hopefully, no longer sure exactly who he was trying to convince. “Being forced to admit your feelings through a contrived dramatic scenario would be really par for the course right now. I mean, it’s not like there wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>buildup-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brap,” Dean said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Cas scowled. He leaned over the bathtub, picking Dean up in both hands. For a moment they just shared at each other, no sound except the water dripping off Dean’s webbed feet. And then Cas leaned forward, closed his eyes, and kissed Dean’s nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The change back was dramatic. Dean transformed instantly back into a human, falling ass-first back into the bathtub when Cas dropped him. For a second he just sat there, stunned, naked, covered in mud, staring up at Cas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, so-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This doesn’t change anything,” Cas said firmly. “I’ve known too many cupids to believe in </span>
  <em>
    <span>true love.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haaaaaaah,” Dean said, shaking his head and stretching his jaw. “Fuck, this is cold.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really, Dean?” Sam snapped. “That’s all you’ve got to say? How about ‘thank you’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m getting there!” Dean answered, pawing at the hot water tap. “I just got my balls back, lemme make sure they aren’t gonna freeze off.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe that concludes our business,” Cas said, turning away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cas, wait,” Dean protested. He was up on his knees now, rummaging through the muddy water, trying to dislodge the plug keeping it pooling around his legs. “Wait, can we- can we talk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>can,” Cas answered, and Sam winced sympathetically. Dean gave him a pleading look, and Sam shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Dean said, emphasizing each word carefully. “And </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry,</span>
  </em>
  <span> okay? And I know I owe you a lot more than that, but can you stick around and wait for it until I get some </span>
  <em>
    <span>pants?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Very slowly, Cas raised his left hand, making an odd gesture. Sam didn’t recognize it until he saw the cold water tap turning on it’s own, earning an undignified yelp out of Dean. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be in the library,” Cas said, smugly. “If you need me.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for a kinkmeme prompt, because that's a thing I do, now, again. Wheeeee. </p><p>https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/164787.html?thread=48106675#t48106675</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>